


Timing is Everything

by Vss2387



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vss2387/pseuds/Vss2387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I intended this to be a one-shot but it seems as if it had other plans.  Just a little fic as a continuation of the season finale. SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this if you haven't watched the last episode yet.  Also, please keep making noise on social media and change.org to #saveselfie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spoiler Alert* Takes place at the end of episode 13, so do NOT read if you haven't watched yet. You've all been warned ;)

~~~

"Next time, I'll be ready," Henry said to the pack of youth skaters surrounding him.

With his arm constricted in his new cast with the words "No Fear" emblazoned on it, Henry felt a new surge of exhilaration in his heart. He knew what he needed to do. He just needed to find her.

~~~

Eliza was just curling up in her bed when she heard a fervent knock on the door. The clock beamed 11 PM and Eliza mentally scrolled through the list of people it could be. No, she hadn't ordered Chinese. No, it couldn't be Mr. Oldman because she had paid her rent on time this month. Maybe it was Brynn trying to invite her to some wackadoo crocheting party. Just as she was formulating her polite decline to Brynn in her head, Eliza opened the front door. Standing in front of her was not her tiny, bespectacled, hipster neighbor, it was Henry. He looked a little beaten up, what with the skateboarding fail that happened earlier and all. He also seemed to be lost in thought as she let him in.

"Eliza..." Henry stammered, the look in his eyes was anticipation mixed with fear. "I....uh...I need to talk to you."

"Ok, Henry. Come on down," She replied as he walked through the door.

"Don't you think it's a little late for a lesson? Plus, you're really banged up from today," Eliza wondered. They made their way to the couch and sat down. 

Henry looked intensely at Eliza and kept opening his mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. Eliza realized it was something serious.

"Eliza, I just wanted to say....." Henry hesitated.

He looked at her, fully taking her in for the first time since he arrived at her apartment that night. 

"What did you do to your hair?" He questioned. He had been so deep in his own thoughts that it had just occurred to him that her hair was now at shoulders length. 

"This?" Eliza said twirling a ginger lock around her finger nervously. "Oh, I just decided today that I'd go back to my roots, literally. Seeing Corynn Mcwaters inspired me to stop trying to run away from the girl I used to be. Because she'll always be a part of who I am. I'm so sick and tired of trying to be this girl that I'm not. I want people to see the real me, not just the one online."

Henry, listening intently, unconsciously closed the distance between them on the couch and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Eliza, that was beautiful. You are beautiful. All this time, I've been running. Running away from my thoughts, and my feelings about you because I was scared. You were right that day you called me a chicken in my office. You were right about everything. But mostly you were right when you said 'you're the one.' I've known it since the day you stumbled into my office looking for help. You asked me to change you, Eliza, but you in fact changed me."

Eliza was stunned. She had been waiting for Henry to make this confession. Her mind went blank. She couldn't process what Henry had just said to her. This was the most open he had ever been with her. Just like she had been with him. There was just one small problem. 

Freddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza just sat there, frozen, as Henry stared at her, searching her face for a response.

Freddy.

Things with her and Freddy had been going really well lately. Over the past couple of weeks, they had grown even closer. Freddy had made the big gesture when he invited her to meet his parents and she had run out on him and them. For Henry. Yet Henry didn't reciprocate his feelings to her. He told her he needed time and then he rejected her. Eliza had been crushed but it only pushed her closer to Freddy. Freddy was even talking about them moving into together.

"Eliza?" Henry questioned, silencing her thoughts.

He was obviously waiting for an answer. But she wasn't sure she could give him one right now. Just like Henry, Eliza needed time. It was in this moment that she finally understood the meaning of "timing is everything."

"I'm sorry, Henry...I can't. I'm with Freddy," Eliza said.

The look on Henry's face told Eliza everything. He was crushed. Like he had just witnessed his whole world come crashing down. 

And it some respects, it had.

But, Henry being Henry, pulled himself together and tried to save face in front of her.

"Oh. Right. Yes, well. I'll be seeing myself out then." Henry said lamely as he stood up from the couch and quickly walked to the front door. He was gone before she could even pull herself together. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Eliza jumped up and ran out of her apartment. 

She spotted Henry at the elevator, angrily pressing the button in order to get down as quickly as possible.

"Henry! Wait!" Eliza exclaimed.

Henry was startled but he turned to her as she made her way over to him.

"I just...need...some time," She said.

"Okay," Henry said. "Take all the time you need."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry felt hurt as the elevator dinged open, letting him off in the lobby of Eliza's apartment building. If he were truly being honest with himself, he was heartbroken. He shouldn't have rejected Eliza in the first place. He knew that deep down but he was hoping that she would give him another chance. Yet, he had just poured his heart out to her and she rejected him. Well, not completely, he thought. But she didn't exactly sweep him into her arms either. Her words stung, each one hitting him like a bullet but the most painful one was Freddy. How could she still be with such a tool like him? Freddy didn't deserve her and he sure as hell didn't appreciate her the way Henry could.

Henry needed to show Eliza how much he cared for her. He needed to make the grand gesture or whatever they called it in all those romantic movies that he secretly watched but told no one about. He started thinking. He certainly wasn't the type to stand outside her window with a boombox over his head declaring his love for her. He had to find the perfect way to express his feelings to her to show how important she was to him and how sorry he was to have ever let her go. He knew she needed time to think over what he had said. He just hoped it would give him enough time to make his move. 

~~~

Eliza stood in the hallway of her apartment building, staring at the elevator door. Henry had just left and she was still reeling from the events that had transpired. If this had happened a few weeks ago, Eliza would have been ecstatic. She could picture it, her and Henry holding hands as they walked to their favorite restaurant after work. Of course, she would be documenting their entire stroll on social media with the hashtag couplesofinstagram, much to Henry's disapproval. She knew he would fuss at her but secretly be happy that she was sharing their relationship for the whole world to see. 

Yet, this wasn't a few weeks ago. This was now and Eliza's life was complicated. She had to sort out her feelings for Henry and decide what to do about Freddy. The clock was already ticking and Eliza hated deadlines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I still love Henry and Eliza...I'm depressed that we no longer get to see their story played out on the screen. Luckily we still have fanfic :-)

Chapter 4

 

~~~

It had been three weeks, four days, eight hours and twenty seven minutes since Eliza had told Henry that she needed time. Not that he was counting or anything (but he was, of course). Henry liked to think of himself as a patient person but he found himself growing more and more despondent as time marched on. It was like the clock was his enemy. Eliza and Henry had barely talked over the past few weeks and he was pretty sure she was still with Freddy. Henry couldn't confirm that though and he had purposely neglected to ask Charmonique, the source of all office relationship gossip, for fear of the answer. Henry just didn't think he could face it if Eliza had chosen Freddy over him.

~~~

It had been three weeks, four days, and eight hours since Eliza had broken up with Freddy. She already knew Henry was the one. She had known it deep in her heart all along, she just needed time for her brain to catch up. Once Henry had confessed his feelings to her that night, she knew what she needed to do. It had taken her exactly twenty seven minutes to drive from her place to Freddy's and break it off with him for good.


End file.
